Erase una vez nosotros
by Julieta Marquez
Summary: Candy era una chica común, pero un día su vida cambia radicalmente cuando su madre casa con Allan, el padre de cinco chicos increíblemente apuestos con los que Candy vivirá de ahora en adelante. Lo que ella no sabe es esos chicos no la ven como su hermana adoptiva; un amor mucho mas pasional surgirá amenazando la tranquila vida de Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Conociendo a mi nueva familia**

Me encontraba caminando en dirección a casa después de la escuela, me sentía bastante nerviosa puesto que mi madre dijo que tenía una importante noticia que darme, ella se caracterizaba por ser alegre y despreocupada y el hecho de que tuviera que hablarme tan seriamente me preocupaba, se había limitado a llamarme por celular cuando estaba en la escuela a decirme que me dirigiese a casa tan pronto como terminaran las clases. Me encontraba ya frente a la entrada de mi apartamento, introduje rápidamente la llave en la cerradura y me dispuse a abrir la puerta. Cuando entre pude escuchar a madre riendo mientras que la voz de un hombre le hablaba.

-¡Ya llegue mamá!- grite desde la entrada después de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

-¡Ven Candy estamos en la sala!- grito mi madre.

Recorrí rápidamente el pasillo, me daba mucha curiosidad saber con quién estaba mi madre, aunque supuse de quien se trataba.

-Hola mamá, hola Allan- dije alegremente cuando llegue a la sala. Allan era el novio de mi mamá, habían salido ya por un año, y francamente me alegraba, él era un hombre alegre, respetuoso y muy guapo. Era bastante alto, con un magnifico cuerpo y unos esculpidos abdominales que se notaban bajo su ceñida camisa, tenía unos atrapantes y dulces ojos azules, y un sedoso cabello rubio ceniza; aunque no por eso la belleza de mi mamá se opacaba, ella también era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello ondulado como yo aunque de color un poco más rojizo y sus ojos eran verdes igual a los míos, poseía un delicado cuerpo con una perfecta figura. En conclusión, hacían la pareja perfecta.

-Hola Candy- dijeron al unísono.

-Ven cariño siéntate- me dijo mi madre señalando el sillón que estaba delante de ella. Así que me senté donde su dedo señalaba y los mire con curiosidad.

-Veras Candy – Inicio Allan- tu sabes que tu madre y yo llevamos un año saliendo, y bueno durante este tiempo me he dado cuenta de la hermosa y valiosa mujer que es- vi de reojo como mi madre se sonrojaba- por eso quiero que ella se convierta en parte de mi familia y por supuesto también tú, así que hemos decidido que ya es tiempo de pasar al siguiente paso.

-Así que… ustedes dos…-dije sin poder articular bien mis palabras mientras los señalaba a ambos.

-Si Candy, ¡Vamos a casarnos!- dijo mi madre sin poder contener su alegría.

-¡Eso es genial mamá!- dije contagiada por su felicidad- de verdad los felicito.

-Qué bueno que lo tomes así cariño- mi madre se levantó y me abrazo fuertemente, y yo por supuesto le correspondí- he preparado una cena especial- dijo ella una vez que se apartó un poco de mi- vengan vamos- hizo un ademan para que la siguiéramos y de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina.

Me levante del sillón sin poder aun creer lo que había escuchado, estaba feliz obviamente, era imposible no estarlo; después de la muerte de mi padre cuando tenía siete años, recuerdo que mi madre rechazo a muchos pretendientes, ningún hombre le interesaba, y siguió así mucho tiempo, hasta que Allan llego a su vida y eso la cambio radicalmente, aunque por naturaleza ella era dulce y alegre, pude notar de nuevo el brillo en sus ojos, y la luz que había perdido hace mucho volvió a su rostro.

Por otro lado yo no es que estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con que Allan se convirtiera en mi padrastro "permanentemente", y no es que no confiase en él, o que no me agradara, es solo que no sabía muchas cosas de su vida privada; lo único que sabía es que tiene cinco hijos, todos ellos hombres, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de presentármelos, aunque mi madre si los conocía, y por lo que me había dicho me di cuenta de que de seguro eran buenos chicos, aun así yo me sentía excluida por ser a la única que no tomaban en cuenta.

De todos modos en ese momento no podía ponerme a pensar en mí, debía pensar en la felicidad de mi madre, si ella era feliz yo también lo seria.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos mientras charlábamos de trivialidades que nos habían ocurrido en el día.

-Por cierto Candy- dijo Allan- ya que vamos a ser oficialmente una familia, me gustaría que se mudaran este fin de semana a mi casa.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite sorprendida, eso ya era un nivel un poco más alto para mí, ni se habían casado y ya ¿quería que abandonara la comodidad de nuestro pequeño departamento a un territorio totalmente desconocido con personas totalmente ajenas a mí?, ¡tenía que ser una broma!- ¿no es demasiado pronto?, ¡ni siquiera conozco a tus hijos!

-Bueno Candy - dijo Allan riendo por mi expresión de pánico- ya tendrás tiempo para conocerlos ya que también queremos transferirte inmediatamente de escuela, es a la misma donde van mis hijos, es mucho mejor académicamente y además queda muy cerca de casa.

-Candy con este cambio tu vida va a mejorar, además te va muy bien en la escuela, seguro que te aceptaran- dijo mi mamá.

-Bueno pero eso quiere decir que ¿solo tengo dos días más en mi escuela?- pregunte confundida.

-Si Candy, recién empezaron las clases así que será más sencillo si te trasladamos inmediatamente, pero no te preocupes no estarás solas, mis hijos se encargaran de ayudarte y protegerte, ahora ellos son tu familia- me dijo Allan sonriendo.

-Entiendo- dije tratando de ocultar mi desacuerdo- muchas gracias Allan.

Allan me dedico una dulce sonrisa y seguimos comiendo tranquilamente, lo cierto era que no quería mostrarme desagradecida ni preocupada, aunque mi vida fuese a cambiar radicalmente en los siguientes días, era por mi bien, estaba segura de que mi madre no haría nada para lastimarme y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Los dos días siguientes me dedique a recoger mis cosas y despedirme de mis mejores amigos Annie y Tom, ellos habían sido mis amigos desde siempre y de verdad los iba a extrañar mucho, aunque sabía que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que los volviese a verlos. El viernes en la noche me ayudaron a empacar mis cosas y las de mi madre, ya que ella no había llegado de trabajar.

-A pesar de que sea una excelente oportunidad sigo preocupado por lo que pueda pasarte-dijo Tom- no conoces a ninguno de los chicos que serán tus hermanos, no pueden imponerte a cambiar de vida así como así.

-No la asustes Tom- dijo Annie pegándole en la cabeza.

-¡Que rayos te pasa!-dijo Tom mirándola con furia mientras se sobaba.

\- De seguro que te ira muy bien Candy-dijo Annie ignorándolo- eres fuerte y alegre no hay nada imposible para ti.

-Supongo que Annie tiene razón, además nos tienes a nosotros- dijo Tom sonriendo.

-Gracias chicos, estoy segura que me ira bien, además sé que mamá será muy feliz si se casa con Allan.

Note como ellos intercambiaban miradas y me sonreían dulcemente. Seguimos empacando, charlando y riendo de cosas sin sentido, con ellos podía ser totalmente yo misma y eso era lo que más me gustaba.

Pasadas las diez nos despedimos y ellos se fueron a casa, estaba segura que estaban muy preocupados por mí, pero como lo había dicho Annie yo era fuerte no había reto imposible para mí, si me esforzaba seguro que lograría adaptarme.

Al día siguiente mi madre me despertó temprano para que me estuviese lista cuando Allan llegara con el camión de la mudanza. Llegaron alrededor de las diez, y ya que teníamos todo listo no les tomo mucho tiempo cargar las cosas, después de todo nuestro departamento era pequeño y no tomaba mucho trabajo desocuparlo.

-Todo listo cariño- dijo mi madre- estoy segura que nos ira bien Candy-me abrazo y yo le devolví el gesto, a partir de ahora todo sería diferente y ella estaba igual o más nerviosa que yo.

-¡Vamos!- dije con una sonrisa para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Nos dirigimos al auto de Allan, una vez adentro me dedique a mirar por la ventana, despidiéndome de mi antiguo vecindario, recordando cada momento que pase, fuera bueno o malo al final terminaba riendo, y a todo eso le decía adiós.

Por el momento solo esperaba llevarme bien con los hijos de Allan, me daba miedo pensar en que ellos me verían como a una intrusa que venía a invadir su territorio sin chicas. En el camino me la pase pensando en cómo serían, yo por lo menos trataría de encajar con ellos; aunque yo no fuese la chica más educada y fina de New York, trataría de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por comportarme a su altura.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos rápidamente a la casa de Allan, esta era sumamente grande, parecía más bien una mansión; nos detuvimos frente a una gigantesca reja negra mientras que esperábamos a que se abriese y cuando lo hizo pude notar el hermoso jardín que adornaba los alrededores del camino, era realmente magnifico, además en el centro había una espléndida fuente con minuciosos detalles que la hacían aún más bella.

-¡Que casa tan hermosa!- dije admirando todo.

-Me alegro que te guste, porque ahora también es tu casa Candy- dijo Allan con su usual tono amable.

El carro se detuvo lentamente seguido del camión de la mudanza, no pude evitar bajarme antes que todos y admirar el lugar, que en comparación a un pequeño y tranquilo apartamento, parecía un castillo.

Me dedique a mirar por todos lados sin creerlo, mire las delicadas flores que brillaban a la luz del sol por el fino roció que tenían en sus pétalos. Eran tan hermosas que decidí profundizarme en el jardín por un camino adyacente al camino principal. Por aquel sendero las flores lucían aún más bellas así que no dude en seguir por allí oliendo las maravillosas fragancias que estas me brindaban. Estaba tan encantada por el hermoso color carmín de las rosas que no me di cuenta que no estaba sola.

-Veo que te gustan las rosas- dijo una masculina voz a mis espaldas. Me sobresalte y voltee inmediatamente, aunque mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar a un chico de cabellos rubios con traviesos y amables ojos azules que me sonreían con curiosidad- perdona no quería asustarte- me dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-E… esta b…bien- dije sin poder articular bien mis palabras, la verdad era que si me había tomado por sorpresa; lo cierto era que aquel chico parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era- perdona que haya llegado hasta aquí- dije recuperando la compostura- lo que sucede es que este jardín es tan precioso que no pude evitar seguirlo- conteste con mi habitual voz enérgica mientras le sonreía.

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo- tú debes ser Candy ¿no?

-Sí, y tú eres…

-Soy Anthony, tu hermano-dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia- y ya que ahora somos familia este jardín también es tuyo-tomo delicadamente uno de mis risos, se lo llevo a sus labios y lo beso suavemente- ahora que estas aquí plantare flores aún más hermosas que puedan adornar tu belleza.

-¡Qué… que dices Anthony!- dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Solo la verdad, tienes una peculiar belleza Candy- se acercó un poco más a mí- ni siquiera la flor más bella de este jardín se te podría comparar- dijo suavemente mientras me miraba con aquellos dulces y profundos ojos azules, no supe por qué pero mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, era extraño ya que no había pasado antes con ningún chico.

-Anthony… yo- dijo totalmente nerviosa sin poder articular bien mis palabras, sus ojos tan dulces me abrumaban, y aroma a rosas que emanaba de él me aturdía aún más.

-¡Era solo una broma!- dijo tratando de ahogar su risa, de seguro que mi cara le parecería muy graciosa, mientras se reía tuve tiempo de tomar aire y recuperarme, ¡qué clase de primera conversación con tu nuevo hermano había sido eso!- será mejor que volvamos a la casa, aun no has conocido a tus otros hermanos, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh es cierto!-dije con voz de pánico- de seguro que necesitan mi ayuda para bajar las cosas del camión.

-Deja que los hombres terminen con eso.

-Mi ayuda les será útil-dije levantando mis brazos- te sorprendería pero soy muy fuerte- afirme sonriendo, para acto seguido salir corriendo en dirección a la entrada.

Anthony parecía un auténtico príncipe, era extremadamente guapo y tras del hecho era todo un caballero. Estaba segura que nos llevaríamos muy bien, y eso era un alivio para mí, aunque más que eso no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sentido.

Cuando llegue a la entrada estaban Allan y mi madre hablando con el personal de la mudanza al parecer ya habían acabado, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal ya que no les ayude en nada por estar distraída.

-Ven Candy- dijo Allan una vez que se percató de mi presencia- puedes ir siguiendo, solo estamos terminando de arreglar unas cosas- miro por detrás de mí- parece que ya conociste a Anthony.

Él estaba justo detrás de mí, me había seguido sin darme cuenta, lo cual me hizo dar cuenta de lo distraída que podía llegar a ser.

-Ehh… si, estaba en el jardín.

-Bueno Anthony enséñale la casa y su habitación, ¿quieres?- le dijo Allan.

-Ven Candy, por aquí- me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta el interior de la casa, cosa que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara levemente.

-Ohhh –dije sorprendida mientras miraba alrededor- ¡tu casa es gigantesca!-dije admirando cada rincón. El techo era sorprendentemente alto con detalles hachos en mármol, las paredes estaban adornados con hermosos cuadros, y el piso estaba finamente pulido y podías ver a la perfección tu reflejo en él.

-Me alegro que te guste- dijo sonriéndome ampliamente.

Fuimos recorriendo la primera planta de la casa que contenía la cocina, la sala principal, el comedor, un baño y el gimnasio.

Subimos al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, Anthony estaba por mostrarme mi habitación cuando de repente sonó su celular, se disculpó conmigo y dijo que volvería en un minuto. Iba a quedarme donde estaba, pero vi al fondo una puerta entre abierta y mi naturaleza curiosa me obligo a ir hacia ella.

Una vez delante de ella vi por el pequeño espacio que me permitía ver al interior de la habitación, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a un chico de cabellos castaños tocando con una expresión sumamente concentrada y a su vez un poco triste su guitarra; tenía el rostro extremadamente perfecto que era adornado por perfectas lagunas azules, tan profundas que podías perderte en ellas. Tenía una camisa de manga sisa muy ajustada lo cual me permitía ver sus musculosos brazos, su cabello estaba un poco húmedo,-tal vez porque se acababa de bañar-, por lo que finas gotas de agua adornaban sus mejillas. Las notas que salían de su guitarra eran sumamente tristes, aunque el sonido era hermoso también era bastante melancólico. No se por cuánto tiempo estuve congelada viéndolo, lo único cierto era que mis ojos no quería despegarse de él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí?- dijo aquel chico sin despegar los ojos de la guitarra, eso me sobresalto y me aleje violentamente de la puerta haciendo que mi cabeza chocara con el muro que estaba a mis espaldas.

-¡Duele!- dije mientras me sobaba la parte posterior de la cabeza; cuando de repente se abrió por completo la puerta dejando ver por completo al chico. Su expresión había cambiado, por un momento sus ojos expresaban dureza, pero de un momento a otro cambio a una expresión divertida, tal vez por mi expresión de dolor.

-Eres una pecosa curiosa- dijo sonriéndome de medio lado.

-¡Claro que no!, yo no quería…

-¿No te han dicho que tienes muchas pecas?, tu cara es muy graciosa- dijo en tono burlón. Recupere por completo mi compostura no iba a permitir que se burlaran de mí y menos alguien tan engreído como él.

-¡Para tu información a mí me gustan mucho las pecas!-sentencie orgullosa cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Si?, parece que no te has visto nunca en un espejo, solo hace que veas más aniñada- dijo señalándome el rostro-nadie va a tomarte en serio nunca, apuesto que en la escuela todo el mundo te molesta- dijo mientras se reía. Sentí que mi rostro se volvía rojo de la rabia, ¡como era que podía ser tan grosero!

-¡Tú no sabes nada mocoso malcriado!, para que sepas ¡yo era muy popular en mi otra escuela!

-Si claro… entonces supongo que en tu nueva escuela lo serás también ¿no?- dijo mirándome con desdén.

-Por supuesto, ya verás ¡no permitiré que un engreído como tú se burle de mí!- me di vuelta y camine unos cuantos pasos en dirección a mi habitación, cuando sentí como algo atrapaba mi muñeca y me hacía retroceder unos pasos. Se quedó mirándome fijamente mientras que yo trate de alejarlo, pero el rápidamente coloco mis manos lado a lado de mi cabeza. Estaba totalmente atrapada, podía oler levemente el olor a menta que salía de su boca.

-Entonces estaré esperando pecosa- dijo muy cerca de mi rostro. Su voz era tan seductora, y sus ojos tan azules hacían que todos mis sentidos se nublaran; no entendía que me pasaba, primero Anthony y ahora el, ellos tenían el poder de enloquecerme por completo, ¡Que era lo que tenían los chicos Andley!

-¡Terry!- era la voz de Anthony, voltee rápidamente a donde provenía su voz y pude ver que estaba sumamente enojado-acaba de llegar no la molestes- acto seguido Terry se separó de mí y yo pude volver a la realidad.

-Tranquilo solo estaba jugando Anthony- dijo tranquilamente, volvió a su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta me dedico una última mirada.

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo Anthony preocupado.

-Si… no te preocupes- le respondí con mi habitual tono alegre- Ibas a mostrarme mi habitación ¿recuerdas?

-Si- me sonrió dulcemente- es por aquí. Me condujo a la que sería mi habitación que era bastante lujosa, el cuarto era totalmente blanco, las paredes estaban adornadas con delicadas mariposas lilas y la cama era muy grande además de tener techo, los muebles eran estilo vintage. Todo me parecía extremadamente hermoso.

-¿De verdad es mi habitación?- dije sin poder contener la emoción mientras daba vueltas por todos lados.

-Sí, me alegro que te guste- me sonrió- si te molesta algo no dudes en decirnos.

-¡Todo es maravilloso!- sentencie- no me molesta nada. Anthony se quedó mirándome por unos momentos, sus ojos ahora me parecían más dulces que nunca.

Nos sentamos en los muebles y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco. Me conto mucho acerca de él y de sus hermanos. Al parecer su hermano mayor Albert tenía veinticuatro años y trabajaba en la compañía de su padre, se caracterizaba por ser bastante amable y tranquilo lo cual era muy útil en su trabajo a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes.

Luego seguía Archie tenía veintiún años, estaba en la universidad estudiando arquitectura, me dijo que el solía ser bastante efusivo además de ser muy emocional, y por ello solía meterse en peleas muy a menudo.

Seguía Stear con diecinueve años, hace poco había terminado la escuela y había sido becado para estudiar en cualquier universidad que el desease, aunque por el momento no tenía claro que hacer con su vida.

Y por último estaban él y Terry que eran mellizos con la edad de diecisiete años; Terry era mayor que él por unos segundos, aunque parecía que Anthony fuese el mayor, ya que Terry era bastante despreocupado y solo le interesaba la música y aprovechar su físico para molestar a las chicas. Anthony era el opuesto, era tan gentil, amable y muy responsable; era extraño que fuesen hermanos.

La noche cayo rápidamente y sin darnos cuenta habíamos estado hablando durante horas, de verdad me sentía muy a gusto con él, me daba una paz y seguridad estar en la misma habitación con Anthony.

-¡Ya son las siete!-exclamo Anthony sorprendido después de mirar su reloj- será mejor que bajemos, mis hermanos deben estar por llegar además la cena ya debe estar lista.

-Si tienes razón- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me estiraba un poco- vamos-dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta y cuando la abrí, vi que en ese preciso momento Terry acababa de salir de su habitación, yo me quede en el marco de la puerta sin saber cómo actuar, Terry solo paso por mi lado mirándome de reojo sin decir nada. Al parecer yo le desagradaba cosa que me entristeció.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Anthony preocupado.

-No es nada- dije sonriéndole- bajemos.

Cuando llegamos a la primera planta, me di cuenta de que ya todo los hermanos estaban reunidos junto con Allan y mi madre; me di cuenta que eran tal y como los había descrito Anthony, no podía negar que eran muy guapos a su manera.

-Candy ya estás aquí-dijo Allan cuando baje por completo- ellos son tus otros hermanos Archie, Stear y Albert.

Acto seguido ellos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una leve reverencia, se notaba que eran muy educados, así que hizo lo mismo rápidamente aunque un poco más torpe.

-Soy Candice White, pero pueden llamarme Candy- dije alegremente. Ellos rieron, y me di cuenta que eran buenas personas.

-Bueno te damos la bienvenida Candy- dijo Albert sonriéndome.

-Estaremos aquí para lo que necesites- afirmo Archie guiñándome un ojo.

-Esperamos que te sientas cómoda- dijo Stear dulcemente.

-¡Si gracias!, esta casa es muy linda y grande, estoy más que a gusto- conteste sintiéndome un poco apenada.

-Bueno es hora de que tengamos nuestra primera cena familiar- dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras que los demás fuimos directamente al comedor.

Me senté en el centro, y rápidamente Archie se hizo a un lado mío mientras que Anthony estaba del otro lado y Terry se sentó justo delante de mí; el hecho de tener tantos chicos guapos a mi alrededor me abrumaba un poco, pero cuando mi madre llego con la comida acompañada por las empleadas que trabajaban en la cocina, -los cuales intentaban que mi madre no se esforzara tanto-, mis preocupaciones desaparecieron y me dedique a comer.

-Veo que tienes buen apetito Candy- dijo Albert divertido por mi forma de comer.

-Bueno si… ¡es que todo está delicioso!

-Por qué no aprovechamos este momento para que nos cuentes más de ti Candy- dijo Archie con una sonrisa torcida- ¿No les parece?

Todos asintieron y acto seguido me miraron impacientemente; me sentí un poco extraña ya que a pesar de que me caracterizaba por hablar mucho no me sentía muy cómoda hablando de mi misma.

-Bueno… por dónde empezar- dije tratando de elegir mis palabras, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo- tengo dieciséis años, mi color favorito es el rojo, tengo dos mejores amigos y sus nombres son Annie y Tom, me va muy bien en el colegio, mi actividad favorita en todo el mundo es trepar árboles, además me gusta nadar y adoro comer, la persona que más admiro es mi mamá, no soy muy buena cantando, aunque me va bien en los deportes, soy algo distraída, mis amigos dicen que hablo mucho más de lo que debería, aunque para mí es muy natural hacerlo.

Todos se quedaron mirándome por la velocidad extrema con la que había hablado, aunque segundos después rompieron en risa, hasta Terry se rio de mí, cosa que me pareció extraña ya que pensé que sería un poco más amargado y el verlo sonreír- aunque fuera a costa mía- me hacía sentir feliz.

-Jajaja Candy- dijo Archie tratando de ahogar su risa.

-Jajaja no les parece encantadora jajaja- dijo Anthony sin poder contenerse.

-Sí que hablas mucho- dijo Albert divertido- veo que no nos aburriremos contigo en casa.

-No sabía que a las chicas como tú les gustase trepar arboles- dijo Terry con cierta malicia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con chicas como yo?- dije poniéndome a la defensiva.

-Aunque pensándolo bien estoy seguro que te sienta pasearte como un mono por los árboles.

-¡Yo no me parezco a ningún mono!- exclame fuertemente mientras sentía como mi cara se volvía roja.

Todos rieron disimuladamente aunque Allan no se sintió del todo a gusto con el hecho de que me molestaran.

-¡Terry!- le llamo Allan- no te permito que le hables así a tu hermana, cuando les conté sobre ella todos se comprometieron en tratarla como es debido.

-Solo era una broma papá- contesto Terry despreocupado- no es culpa mía que mi hermana sea tan graciosa.

-¡Terry!- volvió a regañarle Allan.

-Está bien, está bien no se peleen- dijo Anthony tratando de mantener la paz- mañana es domingo ¿qué les parece si salimos los seis para compartir tiempo con Candy?

-Perdona Anthony- dijo Albert apenado- pero tengo trabajo pendiente.

-¡Stear y yo nos apuntamos!- dijo efusivamente Archie guiñándome el ojo.

-¡Perfecto!- contesto Anthony complacido- ¿Qué hay de ti Terry?

-No quiero salir- dijo llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Vamos Terry no seas amargado- dijo Albert- seguro que te diviertes es para darle la bienvenida a Candy.

Me miro por unos breves instantes con aquella penetrante mirada suya, mientras debatía entre ir o no ir.

-Está bien- dijo suspirando- en tanto no tenga que pagar nada.

La cena transcurrió con naturalidad, hablando de cómo era mi nueva escuela y mis compañeros. Lo bueno era que estaba en el mismo salón con Terry y Anthony cosa que me hizo aliviar un poco. Pasadas las nueve todo el mundo se retiró después de la larga charla. Me despedí de todos y se así mismo todo el mundo se dirigió a su respectiva habitación a excepción de Albert que no vivía allí.

Una vez dentro de la comodidad de mi nueva cama me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en el extraño vuelco que había dado mi vida en tan solo dos días; y pensar que hace unas horas aún estaba en mi apartamento, inocente de todo lo que significa irme a vivir con la familia Andley.

Pasadas unas horas me levante ya que me había dado una sed repentina. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación sin hacer ruido, y así mismo baje por las escaleras que estaban sumergidas en la penumbra de la noche.

Al llegar a la planta inferior, pude divisar una figura que estaba en el sillón de la sala. Al acercarme pude ver que se trataba de Terry; la luz de la calle hacia contraste con sus finas facciones, y otra vez note aquella expresión triste que tanto me intrigaba. Se encontraba sentado mirando hacia la nada y otra vez me perdí en sus ojos increíblemente azules. Ahora quería acercarme más a él, no sabía porque pero pude sentir como en su silencio gritaba por tener el tacto de otra persona, Terry estaba sufriendo mucho y posiblemente nadie se había percatado de eso. Camine lentamente con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero sus sensibles sentidos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia rápidamente.

-¿No deberías estar dormida pecosa?- dijo suavemente mientras volteaba su rostro hacia donde me encontraba.

-Yo… no podía dormir, así que baje por un vaso de agua.

-Ya veo-dijo volviendo a mirar a la nada- entonces que descanses.

-Terry tu… ¿te sientes bien?- me volvió a mirar esta vez intrigado- bueno… tal vez sea mi imaginación y no te conozco lo suficiente como para asegurarlo pero creo que algo te preocupa, algo importante- concluí esperando que no se molestara por meterme en lo que no me importaba.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- abandono la posición en la que estaba y fue acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Tienes una expresión muy diferente cuando estas solo a cuando estas con personas- el continuaba acercándose y yo instintivamente fue caminando del mismo modo hacia atrás- esta tarde en tu habitación y cuando estabas en el sofá tenías la misma triste expresión, tal vez creas que no soy de fiar y te entiendo- mi cuerpo había llegado a la pared de atrás, mientras Terry rompía la poca distancia que nos separaba- pero a pesar de eso ahora eres mi familia y quiero mostrarte que no estás solo y puedes confiar en mi- para cuando termine de hablar Terry ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí.

Levanto su mano y acaricio tiernamente mi rostro, fue tan delicado, como si yo fuese de porcelana; sus ojos azules tenían un matiz diferente, me miraban dulcemente con un dejo de tristeza en ellos, así que supe en ese instante que no me había equivocado. Terry sufría pero su orgullo no lo dejaba mostrar aquella tristeza que tanto lo agobiaba.

-¿Cómo es que una pecosa como tú puede dejar al descubierto todo lo que me empeño en ocultar?

Sin previo aviso sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros haciendo que nos fundiéramos en un dulce abrazo. Mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, a medida que sus brazos me acercaban a él con más fuerza pude sentir sus firmes músculos contra mí; ¿Qué era este sentimiento?, podía sentir como su tristeza me invadía del mismo modo, ahora compartíamos los mismos sentimientos. Mis brazos se levantaron por si solos, mientras se aferraban fuertemente a su espalda; no quería soltarlo, no quería que estuviera solo de nuevo, solo quería que su tristeza también se convirtiera en la mía.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro fan fic, espero que les guste. La verdad siempre quise hacer uno en el que Anthony y Terry fueran rivales y que tuvieran igual de posibilidades de estar con Candy, aunque también esta Albert que no se queda atrás… Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios, ¡nos vemos la próxima semana!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Sensaciones extrañas**

Estaba corriendo velozmente por un estrecho camino, al parecer estaba en alguna zona rural o algo así ya que a mi alrededor solo habían árboles y plantas de todo tipo. No sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente lo único que sabía era que tenía que seguir corriendo, que tenía que encontrar a algo o a alguien.

Voces infantiles gritaban mi nombre a mis espaldas, al parecer me perseguían pero por alguna razón no quise detenerme, voltee levemente habían dos niños corriendo tras de mí, aunque no veía bien sus rostros me di cuenta que uno era rubio y el otro castaño y ambos me llamaban desesperados mientras corrían tras de mí.

Mire de nuevo al frente y me detuve en seco al ver perpleja lo que había delante mío. Un hombre estaba cubierto de sangre y tierra, al parecer había caído por el barranco que estaba a mi lado, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, su ropa estaba hecha trisas, pero lo más impactante era que de su abdomen sobresalía un pedazo de madera, como si al caer este se le hubiese incrustado de modo que lo atravesaba de lado a lado.

Sentí la cara empapada de lágrimas y sudor además de muchas ganas de vomitar, los niños que me perseguían ya me habían alcanzado y trataban de alejarme de ahí, querían impedirme que siguiera viendo, pero yo quería quedarme, sentía que no debía irme ya que la persona que estaba allí era muy importante…

Regrese a la realidad, mire el reloj era la una y media de la madrugada; al despertar me sentí aliviada de que todo hubiese sido un sueño. Toque mi cara que estaba cubierta de sudor, mis manos temblaban y tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Me dirigí al baño y me lave la cara, mientras que me repetía a mí misma que todo había sido un sueño, nada era real, o al menos eso quería creer.

Volví a la cama algo asustada ya que ese era un sueño recurrente que tenía cuando era más pequeña, me había sido imposible olvidarlo, pero aun así hace mucho tiempo que no lo tenía y pensé que eso era cosa del pasado y ahora me parecía demasiado extraño que volviera de la nada. En fin por ahora no iba a pensar en cosas sin sentido, debía dormir, mañana me esperaba un gran día.

…

Desperté temprano como hacía de costumbre, apenas estaba amaneciendo, pero aun así ya no tenía sueño. Estaba muy emocionada por la salida que tendría ese día con mis hermanos; quería entenderlos lo antes posible, quería que me vieran como un apoyo, como parte de su familia; en especial Terry, ya que por lo que me había dado cuenta era quien más necesitaba ayuda.

Me vestí con una sencilla blusa blanca y una falda corta de color azul con zapatos a juego y deje mi cabello suelto con un pequeño moño azul, yo no era de las que me gustara arreglarme mucho, pero Annie me había dicho incontables veces que las faldas lucían muy bien en mí, así que por esta vez decidí hacerle caso; me dirigí hacia el jardín trasero, ya que allí había un gran roble. A pesar de que estaba en un nuevo entorno, no podía evitar mis viejas costumbres y por supuesto una de ellas era trepar árboles.

Una vez allí, trepe el imponente roble que me retaba; como era de esperarse lo subí sin problemas, aunque era muy grande, por ello me demore un poco en llegar a la copa. Una vez allí me senté en una de las ramas, la vista era esplendida me hizo recordar cuando Tom y yo nos trepábamos a los arboles mientras que Annie nos miraba desde abajo rogándonos que nos bajáramos.

Dure un rato más recostada en la gruesa rama del árbol, pero me di cuenta que ya era algo tarde y que probablemente los chicos ya se habrían despertado así que decidí bajarme.

-Así que aquí estabas Candy- dijo Archie una vez que estuve por completo en el suelo.

-¿Ehhh?- dije sorprendida por su presencia- s… sí.

-Te estábamos buscando.

-Lo siento no quería causarles problemas- dije bajando la mirada- ¡es que me encanta trepar arboles!

-Si me di cuenta.

-¿Me estabas observando?- dije un poco apenada.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- eres una gatita muy traviesa- acto seguido me tomo del brazo y me arrincono contra el roble.

-¿Archie…?- dije confundida por su actitud.

-Ayer los vi… - dijo con una mirada de rabia.

-¿A… quienes?- pregunte nerviosa.

-A ti y a Terry – me sujeto aún más fuerte- ¿Qué hacías con él anoche?

-Yo… la verdad nada solo que…- en ese momento guarde silencio, estaba segura que Terry no querría que alguien supiera que se sentía triste, estaba segura que era del tipo orgulloso así que preferí no decir nada.

-¿Solo que?- me miro inquisitivo- ¿Cómo me vas a explicar lo que vi?

-Fue un simple abrazo… ¿Por qué estás enojado?- acto seguido bajo la mirada.

-Veo que no recuerdas… -dijo como para sí mismo en tono triste mientras me soltaba lentamente- aunque tal vez sea mejor para ti que así sea.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte aún más intrigada.

-Yo…- inicio Archie pero una voz proveniente de la casa lo interrumpió.

-¡Archie!- era Stear llamándolo- ¿encontraste a Candy?

-¡Si, en un momento vamos!

-¡Apresúrense, el desayuno está listo!

-No te preocupes- se volvió a mirarme- es mejor así, olvida lo que dije ¿quieres?- dijo algo preocupado- será mejor que volvamos gatita- me sonrió de nuevo- hoy va a ser un buen día.

-Archie…- me tomo de la mano y seguimos el sendero hasta la casa en completo silencio.

Lo cierto era que no tenía idea de que me hablaba, ¿a qué se refería con "ya no te acuerdas"?, me era imposible recordar, aunque trataría hacerlo ya que no quería lastimarlo y para él parecía que esto era algo importante.

-Buenos días Candy- dijeron al unísono Anthony y Stear en cuanto llegue junto con Archie al comedor.

Terry también estaba ahí pero no me dijo nada simplemente me miro y volvió la vista a su plato.

-Buenos días, lamento haber hecho que me buscaran- dije apenada mientras me sentaba en el comedor- solo que es una costumbre para mi trepar árboles y bueno…

-No pasa nada Candy- dijo dulcemente Anthony.

-Aunque ya que eres un mono debimos imaginar que estarías haciendo eso- dijo Terry burlonamente.

-¡Terry!- exclamo Anthony.

-¿Qué?- dijo desafiándolo con la mirada- ya veo… quieres hacerte el niño bueno como siempre ¿no?, para que "alguien" no piense mal de ti- ambos me miraron fugazmente lo que me hizo incomodarme un poco.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Stear tratando de calmarlos- ¿Por qué no discutimos a donde iremos hoy?

-¡Si me parece bien!- dije siguiéndole la cuerda a Stear.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir gatita?- dijo Archie.

-Que tal…- me quede pensando un momento- ¡un parque de diversiones!

-¡Me parece bien!- dijo Anthony mientras Archie y Stear asentían, y como siempre Terry se mantuvo al margen.

\- Por cierto ¿acaso mi madre y Allan no van a desayunar?- pregunte mirando sus sillas vacías.

-Ellos se fueron temprano- me explico Stear- ya que íbamos a pasar un día juntos, pensaron que lo mejor sería que estuviéramos solos entre hermanos.

-Ya veo…- conteste algo triste, no quería que mi madre me dejara de lado y más ahora que mi vida había cambiado por completo.

Terminamos de desayunar rápidamente, y nos dirigimos a la entrada; aunque durante todo ese tiempo note la tensión que había entre Terry y Anthony, y no tenía idea de por qué. Una vez afuera estábamos esperando a que Anthony trajera el auto. Terry y Archie estaban hablando, así que aproveche la oportunidad para hablar con Stear.

-Oye Stear-dije en voz baja mientras le hacía un ademan para que acercara a mí.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?- pregunto susurrando.

-¿Siempre ha sido la relación de Anthony y Terry tan mala?- pregunte tratándome de verme lo menos sospechosa posible.

-Bueno… de hecho cuando eran niños solían llevarse bien, recuerdo que eran muy unidos- Stear se cruzó de brazos mientras recordaba y sin querer empezó a subir su tono de voz a lo habitual llamando la atención de sus dos hermanos- aunque después su relación se empezó a deteriorar y bueno contigo aqui…

-De que hablas hermanito- dijo Archie pasando su brazo bruscamente alrededor del cuello de Stear mientras me sonreía nervioso-discúlpanos Candy- dijo mientras arrastraba a Stear a unos metros de mí.

-¿Pero de qué habla?-pregunte totalmente confundida.

-No le hagas caso, es muy distraído-contesto Terry restándole importancia.

Anthony llego con el auto y todos nos subimos, continuamos hablando con normalidad, pero no había olvidado lo que había pasado, ahora estaba segura aquí pasaba algo raro, esos chicos me estaban ocultando algo… de eso estaba segura.

…..

El parque era muy grande, hace mucho que no iba y la verdad me sentía totalmente perdida ahí, que suerte que los chicos estaban conmigo para evitar que me perdiera ya que tras del hecho había muchísima gente. Nos subimos a muchas atracciones y para mí fue lo mejor, pues siempre me habían gustado las cosas con adrenalina, pero lo que más me alegro es que a pesar de que Terry siempre se comportaba esquivamente y no sonreía muy a menudo, me gustaba verlo alegre pues cada vez que nos subíamos a un juego se comportaba como un niño pequeño impaciente por que este comenzara.

Nos habíamos terminado de bajar de la montaña rusa, cuando vi a la distancia a alguien familiar. Me acerque un poco más para ver de quien se trataba; vestido con una camisa azul clara de cuadros y jeans estaba Tom de pie en una esquina mirando a todos lados como si esperara a alguien.

-¡Es Tom!-dije pensando en voz alta llamando sin querer la atención de los chicos.

-¿Quién es Tom?-pregunto Anthony curioso.

-Es mi amigo desde hace mucho, está allí- dije señalando la esquina donde lo había visto- iré a saludarlo, vengan se los presentare- di media vuelta y me dirigí casi corriendo a donde estaba Tom. Creo que alguien iba a decir algo más, pero ver a Tom me emociono lo bastante como para querer correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza; verlo me dio mucha tranquilidad pues él era un pedacito de mi antigua y feliz vida.

-¡Tom!- dije emocionada cuando estuve a pocos pasos de él, volteo la mirada sorprendido y sonrió de inmediato.

-¡Pero si es Candy!- se acercó y me abrazo con fuerza y yo le correspondí- me alegro de verte Candy- dijo mientras se separaba de mi- que raro que estés aquí, creí que ibas a estar ocupada con tu nueva familia y eso.

-Bueno de hecho planee una salida familiar con mis hermanos, pues ya sabes para conocernos mejor y todo eso- dije mientras le sonreía- Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?- acto seguido se puso nervioso y empezó a ruborizarse.

-Pues… yo…-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo- vine por…

-¿Quién es este?- pregunto Terry a mis espaldas interrumpiendo a Tom en un tono un poco brusco. Me gire un poco y vi a todos los chicos con la mirada en Tom.

-Chicos él es mi mejor amigo Tom, y Tom ellos son mis hermanos Archie, Terry, Anthony y Stear, bueno tengo un quinto hermano pero no pudo venir hoy su nombre es Albert.

-Es un placer conocerlos, gracias por cuidar de Candy- saludo cortésmente, Tom siempre había sido un chico muy educado, siempre sabía cómo comportarse lo cual lo hacía digno de admiración pues yo jamás he podido comportarme tan bien.

-Lo mismo- dijeron Anthony, Stear y Archie al unísono, Terry por el contrario se mantuvo al margen mirando a Tom como si estuviese examinándolo.

-¿Hace mucho que conoces a Candy?- pregunto Stear.

-Si de hecho nos volvimos amigos durante la primaria, recuerdo que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-¡Si de hecho él era bastante sobreprotector!- dije burlonamente.

-¡Es solo por que eras muy torpe!- dijo apretando mis mejillas mientras se reía. Yo también empecé a reírme, la risa de ese chico me era muy contagiosa pero de repente recordé que mis hermanos estaban allí presentes pues la voz de Terry nos interrumpió.

-Ha sido bueno conocerte pero ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Terry- vamos Candy- me tomo fuertemente del brazo apartándome de Tom.

-Espera Terry no seas grosero- dijo Anthony mirándolo con desaprobación. Terry estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Tom intercedió.

-Está bien, no quiero quitarles más tiempo- dijo sonriendo- ya nos veremos Candy- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta.

-Espera Tom- corrí hacia él y me acerque a su oído- que te vaya bien en tu cita con Annie. Acto seguido salí corriendo mientras que veía como Tom se ponía rojo hasta las orejas y me miraba con furia mezclada con vergüenza. Solo había una cosa en el mundo que hacía que Tom se pusiera nervioso y esa era precisamente Annie, él siempre había estado enamorado de ella aunque solo hasta ahora se había decidido a invitarla a salir, lo que me parecía sumamente tierno.

-¡Tonta!- escuche que me gritaba a la distancia.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Archie extrañado.

-¡Nada importante!- dije con una sonrisa picarona- ¿Vamos?

…

Mientras más caminaba con los chicos más me daba cuenta de que las chicas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor los encontraban maravillosamente atractivos; se les quedaban mirando como si fuesen una botella de agua fría en un día de calor. A ellos no parecía molestarles, tal vez hasta lo disfrutaban, bueno ¿a qué hombre no le gustaría recibir tanta atención de muchas chicas?

-Disculpen…-escuche la voz de una chica, se estaba dirigiendo a mis hermanos y estaba junto a otras chicas que estaban sumamente ruborizadas- es que en el "túnel del terror" están haciendo un descuento a los clientes que van en pareja y ya que ustedes están entre chicos ¿Qué tal si subimos todos juntos?- dijo coquetamente.

-Lo siento pero no vinimos solo chicos- dijo Anthony amablemente- vinimos con esta linda chica- termino mientras me señalaba cosa que me hizo sentir algo incomoda ya que tuve que soportar las asesinas miradas de todas esas chicas. Pero aun así me hizo feliz que me tomara en cuenta.

-Así es- dijo Archie mientras me rodeaba con su brazo- está linda gatita está a nuestro cuidado.

-L-la verdad no me molesta- dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente, mientras me alejaba un poco de Archie- después de todo es solo un juego, de todos modos estaba pensando en ir un momento al baño- dije tratando de restarle importancia.

-¡Ya ven ella está de acuerdo!- exclamo la chica mientras tomaba a Anthony del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia el juego mientras que las demás chicas trataban de llevar a los demás chicos. Excepto a Terry ya que cuando una de las chicas intento tomarlo del brazo este la rechazo un poco brusco.

-Entonces te esperamos y cuando vuelvas vienes con nosotros- dijo Stear para que no me dejaran atrás.

-Es que si ella va se tendría que subir sola ya que ustedes son cuatro y nosotras también, es mejor que no venga- dijo mientras me miraba con desdén y se apretaba más al brazo de Anthony.

-De verdad está bien- dije sonriendo- suban y los veo después- y sin esperar respuesta alguna me aleje de ellos y me perdí entre la multitud que me rodeaba.

Escuche que Terry grito mi nombre cosa que me asombro ya que no había dicho nada desde que esas chicas habían aparecido, voltee rápidamente pero era tal la cantidad de gente que no pude verlo, me sentí un poco nerviosa entre tanta multitud pero retome mi plan principal y seguí uno de los carteles que tenían indicada la dirección del baño.

Después de terminar de usar el baño quería ir a donde me había visto por última vez con los chicos, pero no encontraba el camino, la verdad nunca había sido buena con las direcciones. De repente me di cuenta que me había alejado demasiado, pues de hecho no veía a ninguna persona a mi alrededor, no tenía idea de donde estaba por lo que decidí volver por donde había venido, pero entonces divise a la distancia tres chicos que con un extraño aspecto caminaban hacia mí. Decidí dar la vuelta y hacer como si no los hubiera visto, pero cuando lo hice vi que otros dos chicos también estaban acercándoseme, voltee de nuevo y los otros chicos ya estaban muy cerca.

-Vaya, vaya… linda que pasa ¿estas perdida?- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños que parecía ser el jefe de esa extraña pandilla, tenía los ojos rojos y una macabra sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual me hizo sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Me tengo que ir- dije en tono cortante mientras caminaba hacia uno de los costados, pero entonces sentí que ese chico me tomo fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Si te quedas seguro que nos divertiremos- dijo mientras se mordía los labios y me miraba de forma asquerosa. Los chicos empezaron a hacer un círculo a mí alrededor cerrándome toda salida posible.

Estaba totalmente aterrada, mi corazón latía muy rápido y sentía mi frente llena de pequeñas gotitas de sudor frio.

-¡Suéltame ya idiota!- grite para acto seguido morderle la mano por la que me sostenía, tal vez no fue la opción más inteligente, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Me soltó de inmediato y se llevó su otra mano tapando fuertemente la herida, aprovechando la conmoción salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, pero antes de que pudiese alejarme uno de los chicos me tomo del cabello haciéndome caer de espaldas.

-No te dejaremos ir tan fácil- dijo el chico que me había hecho caer mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos por encima de los míos y me ponía de nuevo delante del chico de cabello castaño-aquí tienes Neil.

-Así que quieres jugar ¿eh?- dijo mientras tomaba mi cara bruscamente- serás mía, te hare pagar por esto - le hizo una señal al chico que me estaba sosteniendo, acto seguido este me tiro al suelo bruscamente y antes de que pudiera incorporarme Neil ya estaba sobre mí, mientras sentía como una fina gota de sangre salía de mi frente producto del choque lo cual me dejo un poco mareada. Trate de patearlo pero uno de los chicos me sostuvo las piernas con fuerza y otro hizo lo mismo con mis manos colocándolas sobre mi cabeza- puedes gritar todo lo que quieras hermosa, nadie va a venir.

Grite como nunca lo había hecho, estaba desesperada estaba usando toda mi fuerza para soltarme pero solo conseguía lastimarme pues ellos eran más fuertes que yo. El mareo inicial se había vuelto más fuerte que antes; poco a poco deje de luchar pues las fuerzas me abandonaban, mis gritos también cesaron; ese chico estaba a punto de bajarme las bragas, cuando de repente un golpe seco a mis espaldas llamo la atención de todos.

Los chicos que me tenía retenida me soltaron entonces Niel dejo de tocarme también, así que voltee para ver de qué se trataba; Anthony y Terry totalmente poseídos por la rabia estaban golpeando a todos los integrantes de la pandilla, suspire aliviada y me senté lentamente, no conseguí ponerme en pie pues el mareo todavía estaba allí.

Los chicos que pudieron empezaron a huir hasta que al final solo quedo Neil que cuando iba a escaparse fue interceptado por Terry.

-T-Terry… que… ¿qué pasa?- dijo Neil con voz temblorosa, Terry lo miro con una rabia abrasadora mientras que le pego un puño en el rostro que hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, una vez en el suelo Terry se le abalanzo y empezó a golpearlo; lo sujeto por el cabello y empezó a estrellarle la cara contra el pavimento.

-Candy ¿estás bien?- dijo Anthony mientras me miraba con preocupación.

-E- estoy bien- conteste con voz temblorosa por toda la conmoción, no lo había notado pero hasta ese momento no había parado de llorar- por favor… di… dile a Terry que… se de… tenga- dije mientras más y más lagrimas salían sin que pudiera contenerlas, quería era que los golpes cesaran e irme de allí en ese instante.

-¡Terry basta!- grito Anthony mientras trataba de alejar a Terry de Neil, pero él tenía mucha fuerza así que le costó mucho separarlos- ¡mira como esta Candy, tenemos que sacarla de aquí!- Terry volviendo en si volteo a mirarme y con mucha resistencia finalmente soltó a Neil, el cual tambaleándose se alejó de allí con dificultad.

-¿Candy te han hecho algo?- dijo Anthony poniéndose en cuclillas mientras secaba mis mejillas-Perdóname Candy-acto seguido me atrajo a su pecho repentinamente.

-A… Anthony-dije sorprendida por su extraño gesto.

-Has sido fuerte Candy, ahora ya todo está bien-me dijo suavemente al oído y al sentir sus fuertes brazos atrayéndome más a su pecho. Sentí el dulce olor a rosas que emanaba de él, era una sensación maravillosa, como estar en un gigantesco campo de flores. Lo abrase con fuerza pues no quería alejarme de esa calidez.

Enterró su rostro en mis rizos y me susurro dulcemente "quiero hacerte feliz pecosa, porque eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" mientras que suavemente acariciaba mi cabeza; aunque había sido una extraña frase me hizo muy feliz que lo dijera y me sentí totalmente en paz, era una sensación tan dulce y maravillosa que poco a poco empecé a quedarme dormida.

…..

Me encontraba en mi habitación, todo estaba a oscuras pero pude divisar la silueta de un chico de pie junto a la ventana.

-Perdona ¿te he despertado?- dijo Albert al percatarse de que lo estaba observando, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado mientras encendía la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara que estaba en mi mesita de noche-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mejor Albert- dije sonriendo para no preocuparlo-no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Claro que estoy preocupado, soy tu hermano-dijo sonriéndome dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi cabeza-después de todo has estado dormida por mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué día es hoy?-estaba sorprendida no me sentía como si hubiese dormido una eternidad.

-Es martes, pero que bueno que has despertado ya que el medico dijo que no deberías estar mucho tiempo más dormida o si no podría ser peligroso.

-¡Dormí mucho!- dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza y sentí un punzante dolor.

-Cuando caíste te lastimaste la cabeza pero no te preocupes el medico dijo que solo necesitas tiempo para que descanses- me explico mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

-Ya veo… ¡Oh es cierto! Albert, donde están Anthony y Terry- recordé lo mucho que se habían esforzado por defenderme, además sentía que necesitaba hablar con ellos.

-Están abajo, ¿quieres que los llame?

-No te preocupes creo que puedo ir yo misma- acto seguido intente levantarme pero Albert me detuvo.

-No, es mejor que descanses yo los llamare por ti no te preocupes- antes de que pudiese replicar salió de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo la puerta de mi habitación se abrió rápidamente dando paso a los preocupados rostros de Anthony y Terry.

-¿Candy cómo te sientes?- pregunto rápidamente Anthony mientras se acercaba a mí- ¿te duele algo?- se sentó a mi lado y tomo una de mis manos mientras me miraba con preocupación.

-Anthony… no te preocupes- dije sonriendo- gracias a ustedes estoy bien- le dirigí la mirada a Terry también que hasta el momento se había quedado detrás de Anthony mirándome con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Si hubiésemos llegado antes no te habrían asustado- susurro Anthony mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo. Ese gesto me hizo trizas el corazón, el chico delante mío había estado muy preocupado por mí y hasta se sentí culpable.

-De verdad estoy bien- lo tome de la mano atrayendo su mirada hacia mí de nuevo- ustedes son mis héroes, no sé qué haría si no estuvieran conmigo- sonreí sinceramente mientras que miraba también a Terry, su expresión inmutable había cambiado a una de sorpresa, me miraba como si hubiese dicho lo más fantástico del mundo, al mirar de nuevo a Anthony tenía la misma expresión que él.

-Que pases buena noche- dijo Terry para acto seguido salir de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- pregunte confundida una vez que él salió.

-No es nada Candy- me tranquilizo Anthony con una sonrisa nerviosa. Lo mire incrédula, aunque decidí no ahondar más en el tema.

-Sera mejor que también vayas a dormir, yo debo preparar mis cosas para ir a estudiar mañana- dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-Espera, aun estas muy débil será mejor que te quedes descansando- Anthony coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¡E-espera!- dije al sentir que el impulso que había infringido sobre mí me había hecho perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas sobre mi cama seguida por Anthony que cayó sobre mí, haciendo que la lámpara cayera y nos dejara a oscuras con tan solo la tenue luz nocturna que se colaba entre las cortinas- ¿e… estas bien?- pregunte palpándole la espalda.

-Si… lo siento- Anthony empezó a levantarse cuando levanto su cabeza nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus manos estaban apoyadas al lado y lado de mi cabeza y me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos azules no expresaban la misma dulzura de siempre, sus ojos brillaban inusualmente en un tono seductor lo cual me hizo ruborizar. Bajo lentamente la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en los codos, podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía; la media luz que entraba por la ventana le daba un matiz melancólico extremadamente sensual que jamás había notado.

No sabía que estaba pasando pero empecé a sentirme muy nerviosa, mi rubor se hizo más intenso, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar la vista de Anthony, entonces se acercó un poco más, nuestros labios empezaron a rozarse y su vista paso a enfocarse en mi boca, sentí que se debatía entre besarme y no hacerlo. Probé la textura de sus labios durante los breves toques que me daba con ellos, eran tan suaves y a la vez tan voraces iguales a las rosas que él cultivaba. Cada jugueteo que el hacía con mis labios me hacía estremecer de una extraña manera. Su vista volvió a mis ojos y se separó un poco.

-Lo siento Candy- susurro suavemente- pero enserio no sabes lo que provocas en mí- su voz era tan profunda- soy tan adicto a tu belleza, a tu olor, al toque de tu piel y…-su respiración se hacía entrecortada- no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar lejos de ti…- bajo lentamente la cabeza de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos lentamente…

-¡Anthony!-se escuchó desde la puerta haciendo que Anthony se pusiera de pie inmediatamente- ¿Qué crees que haces?- Albert inmediatamente encendió la luz, y al hacerlo pude ver lo enojado que estaba, sus ojos mostraban una ira irrevocable hacia Anthony.

-Yo… yo lo siento-contesto Anthony para acto seguido salir rápidamente de la habitación dedicándome una fugaz mirada antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto toscamente Albert desde el marco de la puerta, no sabía porque estaba enojado conmigo, después de todo finalmente no habíamos hecho nada malo.

-Si Albert, pero te aseguro que no estábamos haciendo nada malo- dije tratando de defenderme.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado- dijo dulcificando su voz- puede que ahora seamos familia, pero seguimos siendo hombres y tú eres una chica así que no bajes la guardia- se dio vuelta dispuesto a salir- que tengas buena noche- finalmente salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No sabía que era lo que acababa de pasar, solo que aun mi corazón estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para dar una respuesta concreta a lo que había pasado. Anthony… no estaba segura que quería decir con todo eso, tal vez sea como dice Albert, soy una chica viviendo con muchos hombres tal vez simplemente el estar en una habitación a oscuras saco su lado "masculino" a flote por así decirlo, si tal vez eso, porque es realmente dudoso que el en realidad sienta algo por mi más que un simple cariño familiar ¿cierto?

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

¡Siento de verdad no haber actualizado!, es que estaba muy muy ocupada con mis estudios pero ahora tengo más tiempo libre y continuare tanto este como mi otro fic, ¡espero que les guste! Y muchas gracias por apoyarme.


End file.
